


献上

by Harper_Fang



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper_Fang/pseuds/Harper_Fang
Summary: 某个天龙人可能是人渣、败类，但天龙人的的确确是神，不容违抗的神。
Relationships: Celestial Dragons/Rob Lucci
Kudos: 2





	献上

天龙人是创造这个世界的神，即便下界的王也要双手奉上神想要的东西。何况他连下界的王都不是，只是CP0的一员，以成为天龙人最强的盾为天职。  
天龙人的请求不容拒绝，纵然回应失败也要承担无法负荷的代价。  
所以，只要天龙人想要，他就得给，无论什么东西。他就是为此而生的，过去接受的教育和训练向他灌输了天龙人至上的概念，随后执行的任务则一次次强化了这点。  
某个天龙人可能是人渣、败类，但天龙人的的确确是神，不容违抗的神。  
查尔罗斯圣身下的罗布·路奇此刻不断在不断重复这一观点，以抵御被蠢货侵犯的烦恶。和天龙人做爱须得专心致志，充分照顾挺弄几次便气喘如牛的肥猪的情绪，要同时满足他的淫欲和优越感，也要充分放松身体，防止一不留神夹断体内的阴茎。最重要的是高潮要与侵犯者保持高度一致，这很困难，也很消耗演技。毕竟很难从速度和频率判断对方到底到达了何种阶段，这就要求路奇在后庭的肌肉保持一定程度的感知。  
幸好天龙人看重的只是他的冷酷和傲慢，并未要求融化钢铁的戏码，不然路奇还要被迫摆出一副无力承欢的媚态，好继续维持天龙人性能力卓著的假象。  
查尔罗斯圣不吝在公开场合表达性欲，几乎算是堂而皇之地在CP0全体面前宣布要路奇做他的性奴，除了被指名者本人外，没有人对此感到惊奇。CP0成员或多或少有过类似的经历。天龙人把他们视为战士、仆人和奴隶的结合体，一方面他们需要在战场为天龙人出生入死，奉献战力，另一方面他们的肉体属于世界政府，基本等同于属于天龙人。他们在接受训练的第一天就签下了卖身契，出卖身体不过是最基本的用途。包括资历最长的史翠西也服务过罗兹瓦德圣和他的朋友，也在某次执行任务归来满足了夏露莉雅宫的需求。  
查尔罗斯圣走后，同僚们以那种无所谓的，见怪不怪的态度告诫路奇，人人皆有一场，不必为此太过难堪。他们用不着提醒太多，比如避免表现得太过美味而被天龙人永远捉住，或者是无谓的意气之争。对此CP0内部有完善且可考的制度用以保护成员的人身自由，交涉结果很快传给了罗布·路奇本人。海圆历1522年11月21日起，罗布·路奇需要将肉体献给包括但不限于查尔罗斯圣、罗兹瓦德圣和夏露莉雅宫三人，为期三天。后面附着漫长的劝诫口吻的注意事项，还有一丝不苟的性癖介绍。他没从上面检查出类似“翌日起”的文字游戏，但依旧心情极坏。  
查尔罗斯圣摇摇晃晃地从他身上下来，隐匿在昏暗灯光下的管事适时递上两只蜡烛。燃烧着的蜡油滴在路奇背后的伤疤上，这种不温不火的折磨没有引起任何痛感，反倒令他感叹起天龙人折磨手段的匮乏。他顺从地哀嚎几声，算是蒙混过关，而深感折磨得手的查尔罗斯圣的阴茎在满足感的驱使下再次短暂勃起，勉强插入路奇湿漉漉的后穴。  
来之前，有天龙人的管事找过他，含蓄得体地问他是否需要交媾的前期准备，有人手上的需要也尽可以向他们提。路奇拒绝了，沉默地在天龙人为他准备的房间里为自己清洗扩张。他几乎是放空精神地将一根硕大的粉红阳具塞入后穴，平静地适应肠肉的吞吐和收紧，一切准备就绪后他用一颗跳蛋抵在前列腺的栗状凸起，感受震动带起的前列腺高潮。顶峰来临的一瞬间，他有些惊讶其力度，而始终未受刺激的阴茎则维持半硬的状态，更偏向水样的精液从前端流出而不是射出。过了大约三十分钟，他的性器仍在颤抖，而一夜之间被强行扩张至可容纳最大号阳具的后穴则在不断开合，依稀看得见内里樱红的软肉和更深处的黑。  
“变成豹人。”鼻音浓重的声音从被鼻涕阻塞的鼻腔和卡着浓痰的口腔发出。  
路奇迟疑地渐渐膨大到豹人形态，为了防止穴口扩大导致无法拢住细小的阴茎，他同时使用了生命归还。躯体减小使得他的肌肉更加凝实，他需要更加小心地控制肉体的分寸，因此而来的副作用是他被查尔罗斯圣带来的半吊子快感悬在空中。准确地说，路奇目前收获的全部快感源于他对直肠和括约肌的控制，以及来源不明的纯粹的奉献精神。这令他无师自通地获得了类似女性夹腿的快感，但他没有时间达到高潮，查尔罗斯圣给他的时间实在太短了。  
头天罗兹瓦德圣没来搅扰儿子的性爱，不代表他没有觊觎之心。翌日便要走了令他魂牵梦绕的豹人。老年的躯体更加不堪，激动到皱纹抖动也没能顺利勃起，只好一边咒骂豹子的口交技术一边不断妄想插入的瞬间。自尊心促使，路奇在昨晚结束后没有选择自行纾解掉未尽的性欲，而是躺在地上，脊骨贴着大理石砖，等待身体降温。  
因而第二天的口交就更令他烦躁不已，他的唇舌包裹蚀空大半的阴囊，双手引以为豪的因杀戮积累的薄茧此刻在轻柔地摩挲老人的阴茎。而根据那本勉强可称为任务书的手册，菊穴被刺激的时候，罗兹瓦德圣会有极大的兴奋。所以路奇在抚弄老人性器的同时，也在若有若无地探向后方。对方无力支撑此等快感，伏在他年轻的肉体上，连喘息都十分费力。他的老迈和疏于锻炼夺走了他亲自上阵的机会，于是他用锦衣玉食供养的手指刺入对方等待已久的入口，几次抽插指间便带出晶莹的肠液。他的性欲源于权势附带的肆无忌惮，当他成功压制住一个在外界眼中精明强干的CP0成员时，就仿佛汲取了对方的天赋和精力。依仗威权的性的征服使得这个在天龙人群体重都算弱小昏庸的老人的烦恼烟消云散。他看不起这些乖乖献出肉身的英杰，同时嫉恨他们的才华，仿佛是他们抢走了本应属于他的能力。他老而乏力，只能通过性来征服，骑在路奇身上的瞬间，他感到精神上的极大满足。  
与此同时，他也获得了莫名的勇气，用来拒绝前来讨要奴隶的其他天龙人。对那些他一度只能唯唯诺诺的人，罗兹瓦德圣一次性地将榨取来的精神耗尽。他还不及路奇的胸口处，但他命令路奇俯身亲吻他的足尖，然后以全身力气用这只脚狠狠地踢年轻人的膝盖，示意他重新跪下。他的手指探入路奇的口腔，后者不得不收回龇起的尖牙以免伤了尊贵的天龙人，搅弄几下沾满口水后便原物奉还在路奇精心修饰过的胡须和眉毛上，过后盯着自己的杰作，兴奋地抚掌大笑。  
相对正常，或者说是最不正常的夏露莉雅宫排到了第三天的白天。她不像父亲和兄长那样鲁莽失礼，对年轻肉体垂涎三尺的天龙人们在她这里找到了突破后，要求得到满足后许下天花乱坠的回报。对此，这家唯一有些理智的夏露莉雅宫不置可否，但也无需太过担心。作为神的一员，凡间财帛早已引不起她任何兴趣，此外也无需为同类的品德担忧，同他们往来的无一例外都是渣滓。  
夏露莉雅宫带着钟爱的女奴，一前一后，将腰间佩戴的假阳具插入路奇的躯体。三天来唯一符合路奇想象的场景居然在身为女性的天龙人身上实现，可惜她们显然缺乏体力、经验和对性伴侣必要的关心，无力实现原定的目的。夏露莉雅宫甚至将自己的不济怪罪给润滑油，愤怒地将一整瓶仿精液的浓白润滑液挤进路奇刚刚空出来的嘴里。处变不惊的管事为她布置好了一架炮机，她和女奴搂抱着观看路奇被自动运行的阳具操弄，她并没有耐心看完全程，把男人的喘息和齿轮摩擦的机械音当成伴奏，放肆享受与女奴的阴阜摩擦。比起与男性的欢爱，她终是更爱与女性的如胶似漆。  
管事的声音远远传来，约定好的时间即将到来，几位天龙人已备下盛大的宴会，只等主菜上桌。夏露莉雅宫厌烦地挥手，催促方才的玩物滚出自己的房间。  
路奇被蒙住双眼，视觉的缺失使他更专注于其他观感，微风翕动，有人走来，离他越来越近。然而他们离走廊深处的音乐还有很远。  
姓堂吉诃德的天龙人附在他耳边，压低了声音礼貌地问：“如果你想要逃走的话，我可以帮你。”  
堂吉诃德家族的怪异在整个天龙人范围都是有名的，但再和蔼的天龙人也是天龙人。被蒙住双眼后看不到对方恳切的神情，但作为补偿，他闻得出对方急速分泌的荷尔蒙，听得到喉头滚落时不自觉的吞咽声，还有从极近距离渗透过来的热力。  
对方见他不语，自嘲地干笑几声，吩咐把路奇带到自己房间，随后亲手解下他的束缚，将平等和自由注入对方的精神。而在他看来。对久经折磨的奴隶来说，就是一场甜蜜温柔的性爱。  
做前戏他要问，打开双腿他要问，插入前也要问。比起查尔罗斯圣一家，他的性爱技巧当然好得多，但他每每在不慎顶到正确的位置时便要拔出安抚对方，数度戛然而止的高潮反复刺激路奇脑中紧绷的弦，积累三天的性欲找不到出口，被迫挤压体内的渴望越来越多，快要超出他的忍耐限度。路奇恨不能张口咬死这位友善的天龙人，趁死后僵直尽快释放，然而他非但不能，还要挤出感动，用以附和这位姓堂吉诃德的天龙人心中脚不沾地的自由主义。几番折腾后，他终于射了精，临走前轻轻抚摸着路奇前身的肌肉，说那些粗鲁的天龙人他会帮忙摆平，他尽可以放心。路奇被他弄得既痒又迷惑，不知他所谓的温柔缘何而起。  
重回CP0的房间时，有一刻他感到恍如隔世，恶心和熟悉的复杂结合，以致脚步都开始犹豫不决。桌上有张纸条，史翠西告诉他有一周的时间用于恢复。而罗布·路奇走出阴影的第一步，就是纾解掉积攒多时的情欲。三天前天龙人派人送来的玩具犹在原地，他开始思索，从哪一只开始比较好。


End file.
